Dead Man's Blood
by Dede42
Summary: The Winchesters head to Manning, Colorado to investigate the death of a man named Daniel Elkins, who had been a friend of their dad, and are unexpectedly reunited with their dad; learning that they're dealing with vampires, they have to break into the nest in order to retrieve a special gun that'd been taken. Can the Winchesters defeat the vampires before becoming vampire chow?
1. Chapter 1: VAMPIRES!

Supernatural: Dead Man's Blood

A/N: I'm back and I'm tired. _ This is the price I pay for having two jobs and school to keep me busy, and I'm looking forward to the weekend. Another thing that I'm looking forward to is the 50th anniversary episode of Doctor Who. Wahoo!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: VAMPIRES?!**

Manning, Colorado…

An old man, Daniel Elkins, was sitting at the bar, looking through a punch of papers and was making notes in a journal very similar to that of John Winchester, and on a TV hanging from the ceiling, the news was talking about how the FBI and the police down in Florida were busy hunting down a serial killer that had been picking up women and was torturing and killing them in hotel rooms throughout the state, leaving their bodies in the bathtubs before moving on to his next victim.

The bartender, Beth, came over to him. "Mr. Elkins?" she asked, but he didn't respond and continued writing. "Mr. Elkins?" she repeated and this time he looked up. "Would you like another?" and she gestured to his empty glass.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Beth."

She smiled and walked over to another man who was also seated at the bar.

"I thought they caught the Unabomber," he remarked.

"Yeah, poor Mr. Elkins lives all alone up in the canyon," Beth explained. "Same seat every day, goin' through his papers, makin' his little notes. He's a nice old man. He's just a nut." She set a beer down in front of him and walked back to Daniel; she picked up a bottle and refilled his glass. "Here ya go."

Suddenly, Daniel looked up, almost as if he could sense something coming; just then the door opened and a group of men enter, along with an attractive woman, Kate. Daniel turned in his seat and watched them carefully as they sat down at a table.

"What'll you have?" Beth asked.

"Jack all around," Kate answered. "Leave the bottle."

"You hungry?" Beth asked.

"We have dinner plans," Kate responded.

"Okay," Beth said and she walked away to get the bottle. "Can I get you somethin' else, Mr. Elkins?" She turned and saw that Daniel had left, leaving his drink untouched; she looked up just in time to see the bar door closing._ 'That's strange…why'd he just leave like that for? And without touching his drink?'_

* * *

Daniel pulled up in the driveway leading to his house, in his truck and got out; he entered the house, made sure no one was behind him, and shut the door, locking it.

* * *

Once inside, he went into a room, set his journal down and then realized that there was someone else in the room and he turned around, just as Kate entered.

"It's been a while," Kate remarked, smirking. "I've gotta say, you look old." And her eyes glinted silver, which was an obvious sign that she wasn't completely human.

"What do you want?" Daniel asked, keeping his voice even.

Kate's smirk widened. "What do you think?" almost as a response, Daniel suddenly took a knife out of his pocket and threw it at her, stabbing her in the chest. "Damn," she cursed, she'd liked that shirt; scowling, she took the knife out of her, unharmed, and dropped it to the floor. "You can do better than that," she remarked as he bolted.

* * *

Daniel hurried into his office and shut the door, barricading it with a bookcase; he went to the wall behind his desk, opened, revealing a hidden safe, and he began to turn the combination lock.

"Come on, come on."

After a few nerve-wracking seconds, he got the safe open and took out a wooden box; he set the box on the desk, and opened it. Inside was a old-fashion Colt revolver and five bullets; he hurriedly began loading the gun as Kate tried to break down the door. Just as he put the gun back together, two men from the bar crash through the glass ceiling. Daniel dropped the revolver as the men pinned him to the floor.

Kate finally broke down the door and entered the room; she walked over to the gun, picked it up, and examined it. "Nice gun," she commented. "Wouldn't do you much good, of course. Boys?" The men looked up at her, and she smiled. "Changes of plans…we're eating in tonight." And Daniel screamed as they began to feed on him.

* * *

Far from Colorado, Sam, Liz, and Dean were seated at a table at a local diner. Both Dean and Liz were reading the newspapers and Sam was researching on the computer, hoping to find them another case. After a few minutes, Dean folded the newspaper and set it down on the table.

"All right, dude. Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What do you got?" he asked while Liz switched over to looking at the comics, having found nothing either.

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota," Sam said, clicking on a webpage. "Here, a woman in Iowa fell ten thousand feet from an airplane and survived."

Dean raised his eyebrows, skeptical. "That sounds more like "That's incredible" than, uh, "Twilight Zone"," he remarked.

Sam sighed. "Yeah."

"Hey, you know, we could, uh - we could just keep it in the east. New York, upstate," Dean suggested. "We could stop by and see Sarah again, huh?" He smiled while Liz almost choked on her coffee, and Sam rolled his eyes. "She's a cool chick, man - smokin'." And he whistled. "You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?"

"Dean," Liz sighed, setting down the comics, "can't you keep your brain out of the gutter for _at least_ one day?"

Sam laughed while Dean glared at his twin. "Yeah, maybe, someday. But in the meantime, we've got a lot of work to do, Dean, and you know that," he stated.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. What else you got?"

Sam found another article. "Uh, Manning, Colorado - a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home."

Dean frowned there was something familiar about that name. "Elkins? I know that name."

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't ring a bell." As he continued to read, Dean took out their father's journal and leafed through it. "It sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first, they said it was some sort of bear attack, and now, they found signs of robbery," he added as Liz moved over to also look at the screen.

Dean just nodded. "Mm-hmm." And continued looking through the journal, and stopped when he found what he was looking for. "Here. Check it out." He handed the journal to Sam and Liz, who looked; there was a phone number listed for D. Elkins.

"You think it's the same Elkins?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "It's a Colorado area code."

"Looks like we're going to Colorado," Liz remarked as they exchanged a look.

* * *

It was nighttime by the time they reached the remote cabin; the Winchesters entered the house, flashlights in hand, and began to look around.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today," Dean joked slightly, noting the mess in the nearest room.

"Something _definitely_ tore this place apart," Liz added, "and it wasn't a bear."

Noticing something, Sam crouched down by the front door and ran his fingers over the doormat, which was covered with salt. "Hey, there's salt over here - right inside the door."

"You mean, like, protection-against-demons salt, or, uh, "Oops, I spilled the popcorn" salt?" Dean asked as he and Liz found the journal on a nearby table, and began flipping through it.

"It's clearly a ring," Sam answered. "You think this guy, Elkins, was a player?"

Dean nodded. "Definitely."

Straightening up, Sam walked over to his siblings, who were looking through Elkins' journal. "That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's," he remarked.

"Yeah, except this dates back to the sixties," Dean added.

"And he was doing research on other stuff too," Liz agreed.

* * *

Little did the Winchester siblings know, a man was standing behind a few trees and was watching the house, tracking the movement of their flashlights as they headed to the second floor of the house.

* * *

Dean, Liz, and Sam entered the office, continuing to look around.

"Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one," Sam remarked, looking at all of the damage.

Dean nodded. "Looks like he put up a hell of a fight, too."

"Yeah," Liz agreed, noting the limited amount of blood scattered everywhere._ 'Had this really been a bear, there would be more blood, and the front door wouldn't be intact.'_

They continued searching the room. Dean found the box, which held the Colt revolver, but it was now empty; he also found several scratches that have been carved into the wooden floor, and he bent down to examine them.

"You got somethin'?" Sam asked.

Dean frowned. "I don't know, just some scratches in the floor."

"Death throes, maybe?" Sam suggested.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, maybe." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from Elkins' desk, placed the paper on the floor, on top of the scratches, and began to quickly move the pencil back and forth over the paper. When he was done, he looked at it carefully. "Or maybe a message," he added, handing the paper to Sam and Liz. "Look familiar?"

"Three letters, six digits - the location and combination of a post office box," Sam said, exchanging a look with Liz and Dean. "It's a mail drop."

Dean nodded. "That's just the way Dad does it."

* * *

Returning to the town, they broke into the local post office, where Dean turned the combination lock and opened the box; he pulled out a letter, stared at what was written on it, and then showed it to both Sam and Liz, who were also shocked.

* * *

Soon Dean, Liz, and Sam were back in the car and were examining the envelope, which was addressed to "J.W."

"J.W. - you think? John Winchester?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Should we open it?"

Suddenly, someone knocked loudly on the window, making them all jump, and they turned to see John standing outside.

"Dad?" Dean asked, surprised and he exchanged a confused look with Sam while John got in the backseat of the car, and Liz quickly moved over.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, confused. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm okay," John assured them. "Look, I read the news about Daniel. I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three up at his place."

"Why didn't you come in, Dad?" Liz asked.

"You know why - because I had to make sure you weren't followed, by anyone, or anything," John explained, and Dean nodded gratefully. "Nice job of covering your tracks, by the way," he added.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, well, we learn from the best."

"Wait, so, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked, returning to the current topic.

"Yeah. He was…he was a good man," John answered sadly. "He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting."

Sam frowned, confused. "You never mentioned him to us."

"We had, uh…we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years," John admitted and then nodded to the letter. "I should look at that." And Dean handed it to him; John opened the letter and read it. ""If you're reading this, I'm already dead." That son of a bitch," he mumbled.

"What is it?" Dean asked, exchanging a confused look with both Sam and Liz.

John didn't answer straight away. "He had it the whole time."

"Dad, what?" Sam asked.

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun?" John asked, still not answering their questions. "An antique - a Colt revolver, did you see it?"

Dean shook his head, and then remembered the box. "Uh, there was an old case, but it was empty."

John was afraid of that. "They have it."

"You mean, whatever killed Elkins?" Liz asked.

John nodded. "We've got to pick up the trail." And he got out of the car.

"Wait," Sam said as their dad peered at them through the open car window. "You want us to come with you?"

John nodded again. "If Elkins was tellin' the truth, we've got to find this gun."

Sam exchanged a confused look with his siblings. "The gun? Why?"

"Because it's important, that's why," John stated.

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet," Sam reminded him.

John sighed. "They were what Daniel Elkins killed best - vampires."

"Vampires?" Dean repeated, surprised. "I thought there was no such thing."

"Yeah, I just thought they were works of fiction," Liz added.

Sam nodded, fully agreeing with his siblings. ""You never even mentioned them, Dad."

"I thought they were extinct," John confessed. "I thought Elkins…and others had wiped 'em out." He sighed. "I was wrong."

* * *

The vampires from the bar were in the woods, sitting around a parked car, and they were drinking and laughing.

_`"Most vampire lore is crap,"` John explained. `"A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust - that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late."`_

A car was passing the woods and Kate turned to one of the male vampires, Bo.

"All yours, baby."

And Bo smiled wickedly.

* * *

A man and a woman were driving, and the woman chuckled, eying his shirt.

"What?" the man asked.

"Well, I guess you showed that guy," she remarked.

"What guy?" he asked.

The woman laughed. "The guy who betted that you…you wouldn't buy that shirt."

"I love this shirt," the man protested.

The woman laughed again and rolled her eyes; suddenly, she saw Bo lying in the street, seemingly dead. "Look out!" she shouted and he slammed on the brakes. "What happened to him?"

"Call 911," the man ordered; he got out of the car and crouched down next to Bo, who he rolled on his back. Suddenly, Bo opened his eyes, smiled, and a second set of teeth appeared; the man screamed as Bo grabbed him and bit him on the neck.

* * *

A/N: Vampires are alive! And I leave you with an cliffy! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: ARGUING…AGAIN

Supernatural: Dead Man's Blood

A/N: So, I know that this is a day early, but what with tomorrow being Thanksgiving and all, I figured that would rather not post a new chapter on that day. Anyway, here's the next chapter of where the Winchesters are going up against vampires to steal back something important.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: ARGUING…AGAIN**

The next morning, Dean, Liz, and Sam were sleeping on the beds and John was listening to a police radio when he heard about the 911 couple.

Setting aside the radio, he got up, grabbed his jacket, and then shook his sons and daughter awake. "Sam, Dean, Liz, let's go," he said as they woke up. "Picked up a police call."

"What happened?" Sam asked groggily.

"A couple called 911," John answered. "They found a body in the street. Cops got there, everyone was missing. It's the vampires."

Now this got Sam's attention. "How do you know?"

"Just follow me, okay?" John ordered and left the room.

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket before following; Liz yawned, grabbed her own jacket and followed.

"Vampires," Dean muttered, puling on his boots, "gets funnier every time I hear it." Yeah, he was still skeptical.

* * *

A while later, John was talking to the police while Sam, Liz, and Dean were waiting by the car.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him," Sam complained.

Both Dean and Liz groaned. "Oh, don't tell me it's already starting."

"What's starting?" Sam asked when their dad walked back over to them.

"What do you got?" Dean asked.

"It was them, all right," John confirmed. "Looks like they're headin' west. We're gonna have to double back to get around that detour."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"Sam-" Dean and Liz both began.

Sam cut them off. "I just wanna know we're goin' in the right direction."

John looked at his youngest son seriously. "We are."

"How do you know?" Sam demanded.

Sighing, John took something out of his pocket. "I found this," he answered.

Dean took it from him. "It's a vampire fang," he said, surprised as he fingered the curved tooth.

"No fangs – teeth," John corrected. "The second set descends when they attack. Any more questions?" he asked Sam, who didn't respond. "All right, let's get out of here, we're losin' daylight. Hey, Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it," he suggested as he got in his own truck. Both Sam and Liz laughed, but Dean didn't.

* * *

Several hours later, Sam, Liz, and Dean were following their dad's truck, with Sam behind the wheel; Dean was reading from some research on vampires while Liz was leaning between the front seats.

"Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten," he read aloud. "Smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest, where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks. I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple."

"That's probably what Dad's thinking," Sam remarked. "Of course, it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks."

Dean sighed while Liz rolled her eyes skyward. "So, it is starting."

"What?" Sam asked defensively.

"Sam, we've been lookin' for Dad all year," Dean pointed out. "Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours, and there's static already?"

"Please, Sam, don't start that up again," Liz pleaded.

Sam shook his head. "No. Look, I'm happy he's okay, all right? And I'm happy that we're all workin' together again."

Both Dean and Liz were relieved. "Good."

Sam sighed. "It's just the way he treats us like we're children."

Dean moaned. "Oh, God."

"He barks orders at us, Dean, he expects us to follow him without question," Sam complained. "He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal."

Both Liz and Dean sighed. "He does what he does for a reason."

"What reason?" Sam asked.

"Our job! " Dean snapped. "Here's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right, it's just the way the old man runs-"

Sam cut in. "Yeah, well, maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, all right? Not after everything you, Liz, and I have been through, Dean. I mean, are you tellin' me you're cool with just fallin' into line and lettin' him run the whole show?"

Dean and Liz exchanged a look, realizing that this wasn't going to end well. "If that's what it takes."

And Sam rolled his eyes, angry.

* * *

Night had fallen, and several vampires were hanging around, drinking and enjoying themselves; the couple from earlier were tied to a post, scared out of their wits, and Bo walked over to them, beer bottle in hand.

"Have some beer, buddy," he said, offering the bottle. "It'll calm your nerves."

The man shook his head. "No, thanks."

"Oh, come on," Bo teased. "You drink enough, I can taste it in your blood."

Kate walked over just then, and made a face upon hearing that. "That's gross."

Bo laughed and took a swig; he then moved over to the woman. "How 'bout you, babe?" he asked, pressing the bottle to her lips and tipped it back, forcing her to drink while Kate watched, smiling. "'Atta girl."

He took the bottle back, and the woman spit the beer into his face. Wiping the liquid off his face, he got ready to backhand her.

"Bo!" Kate snapped and he stopped. "Wait for Luther."

A second later, Luther, another vampire, entered the building, and Kate smiled; she jumped on him and kissed him passionately. After a minute, they broke apart.

"I missed you, too, baby," Luther said, grinning.

"We've got presents," Kate told him, also grinning, and brought him over to the couple.

Luther bent over and stroked the woman's face. "She looks interesting," he remarked and then looked at the man. "He doesn't. Lock him up." And Bo started taking the man away. "On second thought, go ahead and treat yourselves," he added, changing his mind.

Cackling, Bo took the man over to a group of several vampires, and they began tearing him apart while the woman screamed and cried in protest.

"There's something else," Kate added and brought him over to a table, where plenty of money and valuables were lying in piles.

"This all theirs?" Luther asked, referring to the couple.

"No. It's from an old friend of yours - Daniel Elkins," Kate answered. "I caught his scent, and I thought I'd surprise you."

Luther, on the other hand, was upset. "Kate, what did you do?" he demanded.

"I made him suffer," Kate answered, surprised by her mate's sudden change of attitude.

Luther shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Luther-" Kate began.

"There are others like him," Luther snapped. "They'll know the signs and come lookin' for us. We have to be careful."

Kate was hurt. "Luther, I did it for you, for what he did to your family."

Luther shook his head again. "Revenge isn't worth much if you end up dead."

"I'm sorry, baby," Kate apologized. "I'm sorry." And then she smiled when Luther picked up the Colt revolver and examined it. "I thought you might like that," she said, smirking. "It looks like it was made around the time you were born."

Luther frowned as he rolled it around in his hands. "I've seen this before."

Kate scoffed. "Elkins died with it in his hands. He should've known better - using a gun."

Luther shook his head, worried again. "This is no ordinary gun."

* * *

Meanwhile Sam was driving still, Liz was dozing in the backseat, and Dean was on the phone with their dad.

"Yeah, Dad. All right, got it," he said and hung up. "Pull off at the next exit."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because Dad thinks we've got the vampires' trail," Dean answered.

"How?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, he didn't say."

Sam suddenly stepped on the gas forcefully, surprising both Dean and Liz, who woke up, and sped down the road; he cut in front of their dad's truck and pulled over. Startled, John pulled over also, and all four of them got out of their cars.

"Oh, crap," Dean groaned. "Here we go. Sam!"

"Sam, don't do this!" Liz protested.

"What the hell was that?" John demanded, confronting his youngest son.

"We need to talk," Sam said seriously, having had enough.

"About what?" John asked.

"About everything," Sam retorted. "Where we goin', Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?"

Dean and Liz both tried to stop the possible fight. "Sammy, come on, we can Q&A after we kill all the vampires."

"Your brother's right, we don't have time for this," John stated.

Sam wasn't about to step down. "Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together," he pointed out. "Now, out of the blue, you need our help. Now, obviously, something big is goin' down, and we wanna know what!"

"Sam please," Liz moaned.

"Get back in the car," John ordered.

Sam shook his head. "No."

"I said get back in the damn car," John repeated.

"Yeah. And I said no," Sam retorted.

"All right, you made your point, tough guy," Dean said quickly. "Look, we're all tired. We can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on." And both he and Liz pushed Sam back to the car.

"This is why I left in the first place," Sam muttered under his breath, but was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What'd you say?" John asked.

Sam pulled free of his older siblings and turned back to their dad. "You heard me."

"Yeah. You left," John snapped. "Your brother, your sister, and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam, you walked away!" and he grabbed his youngest son by his shirt.

"Stop it, both of you!" Liz shouted as both she and Dean attempted to get between them._ 'Not again!'_

"You were the one who said, "Don't come back", Dad," Sam snarled. "You're the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!"

Finally Dean and Liz both got in the middle and pulled the two of them apart.

"All right, stop it, stop it - stop it, that's enough!"

And they broke them up.

"No more!" Liz snapped, stepping between them. "Dad, Sam, I've _had it_ with having to do damage control just because you to keep going after each other's throats! I'm tired of being caught in the middle and being the peacekeeper! Now make up so we can deal with these vampires before anyone else gets killed!"

Sam and John stared at each other, but instead they angrily got back in their cars; Liz sighed, frustrated while Dean looked around, also frustrated.

"Terrific."

* * *

A/N: Personally, I think the trouble that the Winchesters get into after a bad fight are linked, and there are times when I feel like screaming in frustration just like Liz when she has to stop her brothers from killing each other or, in this case, Sam going after John. So, I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving and I'll see you all again next week!

R&R everyone!


End file.
